The Strawberry and The Six
by emokatt98
Summary: well ichigo thought he loved orihime, uh not! is he gay? hell no. maybe bi? bi curious? read to continue ichi's moody teenage rampage  maybe mpreg
1. in the the beginning

**Disclaimer:** yaoi, swearing, ooc, crazy fathers, moody ichi, and maybe mpreg. heh. yeah. i'm not to shabby with writing. best in my class. considering i'm 13!

**The strawberry and the six**

Ichigo thought today would be normal but no, his boyfriend- well let's start from the beginning. Shall we?

Never in ichigo's life would he thought this day would come and he would refuse- orihime finally confronted him, In front of everyone might I add, and he said no. NO. 'what was wrong with him' he thought. Then he thought about sexual preference… that on the other hand was apparently the answer. Maybe he was gay. Not like pink shirts, and too tight pants (A/N:well he wears skinny jeans A LOT .liek we didn't c this coming. XD lol ). No. fuck that he still had his manliness.

One week later, there he was, face to face with grimmjow fucking jeagerjaques. Why, oh why did kami hate him?  
"what do you want grimmjow, I'm kinda in the middle of something." He said as he pulled his knees closer to his chest.

"I came ta fight cha." He said bluntly. "so ge-" he was interrupted by Ichigo saying

"I don't feel like it, Grimmjow could you please leave."  
"Hell no. Not till I get my fight. What's wrong with you anyway?"  
"none of your business"  
"what'cha sick or something" he replied as he scooted away. He did'nt need a cold from some damn brat.  
"why are so concerned? what are you my boyfriend?" ichigo whimpered at that.  
"only if ya want me to be…" grimmjow muttered to himself and did'nt think ichigo heard him.  
"what?"  
"I did'nt say anything….."  
"Yes. Y-yes you did. Liar!"  
"fine. I did."  
"well, why would you say that?"  
"because you're the only one that could challenge me."  
"damn, this is not helping my situation!"  
"I didn't know that, because you didn't tell me the situtstion!" both of them were getting pissed.  
"fine 'mr. boyfriend', i, well they think I'm gay-"  
"well are'nt cha?"  
"no! that's the point! I'm not, I'm bi."  
"hmph." Then grimmjow put his arms around ichigo.  
"w-what the hell?"ichigo said as he relaxed.(A/N: wow nice going….)  
"shut up." And they sat like that for a while. Until….

"ichigo, my beloved daughter I'm home, so you don't have to worry about the big bad monsters…!" Isshin said as he bust into Ichigo's bedroom. "aargh, what the fuck dad,!" him and grimmjow scrambled apart "I'm not 7, I don't believe in monsters anymore!" grimmjow laughed and said "y'know you never said anything about being a girl, princess!" ichigo pouted and grimmjow hugged him again. They forgot all about isshin. "my lovely daughter has found a hot sexy boyfriend, masaki will be so proud!" "I'm not a girl" he shot up and kicked his father outta the room.

OoXxXxXxXxXxXoO

Yeah sooooooo read, review do what ya like, just givin' ya a picture of what's going on in my head during social studies. I'll make another chappy l8r( when my momz not lookin)

Grimm: i'm liking this story... sorta...  
ichi: what the hell!1! y would i b-*cut off by grimmz kiss*  
grimm: shut up. u know u liek, no, love me  
ichi:so. shut up and fuck me  
grimm:mmmmm, i love it when your fiesty and straitforword.  
emokatt: ummmmm ok...  
_**emokatt98**_

**Chapterly quote:**

When you are blue - I will try to dislodge whatever is choking you.  
When you smile - I will know you finally got laid.  
When you are scared - I will rag on you about it every chance I get.  
When you are worried - I will tell you horrible stories about how much worse it could be until you quit whining.  
When you are confused - I will use little words.  
When you are sick - Stay the hell away from me until you are well again. I don't want whatever you have..  
When you fall - I will point and laugh at your clumsy ss.  
This is my oath... I pledge it to the end. _"Why?" _you may ask; _"because you are my friend"._


	2. lolwhut? moments

After that little ditty with his father, Ichigo was starting to wonder if grim was serious. Hugging all out of the blue, he lik- that was an understatement, he loved grimmjow with all his sad, bleeding heart. But would never admit it. Then he heard it:

"Ichigo. you all right?" (A/N:it had been a few min. after the incident, mind you…)

He froze. Did he, Grimm, just say his name, that's the- when did he start calling him Grimm…?

"heeeellloooooo, earth to los- OOWWWWWW, WHAT?"Grimmjow said/screamed.

"I'm not a loser." Ichigo pouted subconsciously.

"Right, cuz' you don't cry yourself to sleep at night."

"you ass. Ya don't have to bring that up. Why am I even having this conversation with You, of all people! How do you even know that? what do you do? Watch me in my sleep?"

"I think it's time for me to leave."

"…y-you pedobear!"

"pedo what?"

"thaaat's right I said it! You're a pedobaer!"

"hey, kid. Shut. The fuck. Up. You are speaking pure bull. Shit."

OoXxXxXxXxXxXoO

Sooooo. Ummmmmm. PM me if ya like kingdom hearts ona scale of 1 – 10. didnt do much huh?

**Chapterly quote:**

Dear Parents,

Jasmine was in a relationship with a dirty homeless boy named Aladdin.

Snow White lived alone with 7 men.

Pinnochio was a liar.

Robin Hood was a thief.

Tarzan walked around without clothes on.

A stranger kissed sleeping beauty and she married him.

Cinderella lied and snuck out at night to attend a party.

You can't blame us.

We were taught to rebel since a young age.

Regards, real-fucking-ity


End file.
